Medals
Britain Pacific Star To be awarded the Pacific Star a player needs to meet the following criteria: 1) Win 30 missions in the following Locations: Oahu, Wake Island, Pacific Ocean, Midway, Guadalcanal. 2) Battles must be against other players to count. Distinguished Flying Cross To be awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross a player needs to win 100 battles against other players. Distinguished Service Order To be awarded the Distinguished Service Order a player needs to score 300 air victories against enemy players. Victoria Cross Awarded for shooting down 1000 players 1939-45 Star Awarded for shooting down 50 players War Medal 1939-1945 Awarded for winning 5 missions France and Germany Star Awarding for winning 10 missions with 50% battle activity on the Ruhr map Germany Wound Badge Capture 50 zones with a damaged aircraft, over 10% damage Iron Cross 2nd Class Shoot down 50 players Iron Cross 1st Class Shoot down 150 players Honour Roll Clasp of the Luftwaffe Win 20 missions German Cross in Gold Win 50 missions Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross Shoot down 300 players Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves Shoot down 1000 players Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords Shoot down 2000 players Italy Valor in the sky Shoot down 300 players Medal for Combat Service Shoot down 50 players Medal of Valour Win 50 missions Japan The Order of the Golden Kite 5th Class Shoot down 100 players The Order of the Rising Sun 5th Class Win 100 missions with a battle activity of 50% Order of Military Merit Win 10 missions with a battle activity of 50% USA Air Medal 1st Class Shoot down 300 players Air Medal 2nd Class Shoot down 200 players Air Medal 3rd Class Shoot down 100 players Distinguished Flying Cross 1st Class Win 90 missions with a battle activity of 50% Distinguished Flying Cross 2nd Class Win 60 missions with a battle activity of 50% Distinguished Flying Cross 3rd Class Win 30 missions with a battle activity of 50% Legion of Merit! Win 200 missions with a battle activity of 50% Silver Star You must have the highest score on your team and your team must be the winning one. You need this to occur on 50 missions with a battle activity on your part of 50% or better. Distinguished Service Cross Shoot down 50 players. Purple Heart Capture 10 zones with a damaged aircraft. Asiatic-Pacific Campaign Medal Win 100 missions with a battle activity of 50% European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal Win 30 missions with a battle activity of 50% on the Ruhr map Good Conduct Medal Win 5 missions with a battle activity of 50% USSR Order of the Patriotic War First Class Shoot down 300 players Order of the Patriotic War Second Class poop Order of Alexander Nevsky win 30 missions with a battle activity of 50% and lead your time in score Order of Suvorov Third Class Win 30 missions with a smaller team and a battle activity of 50% Order of Kutuzov Third Class Win 10 missions with a battle activity of 50% Hero of USSR Shoot down 1000 players Attack on enemy Service Badge Shoot down 5000 players with a non damaged plane Category:Medals